


the language of flowers

by kitkat (ifntae)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Tags will be updated, arranged marriage that takes its sweet time to happen, from strangers to crushes to lovers (spouses?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kitkat
Summary: As prince and heir of the throne, Ren had been taught to suck it up. Even in situations like having an arranged wedding with the third Kawanishi prince in order to save his own kingdom from its' economical downfall.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. daffodil

**daffodil;** a new beginning.

Ren is definitely not ashamed of who he is. As a young boy, _be careful around Ren-kun,_ or _just let Ren-kun win_ were the whispers he had been hearing whenever he had playdates. Calling himself a prince had been weird when all his friends treated him like he was above them, and though that’s what all the grown-ups had been repeating to them, Ren never felt like he grew into the title.

He could not call his childhood weird, or unique, not when he’s not sure what the other kids experienced at his age. Ren could only learn through the things that happened to him, and he made sure to at least follow what his parents told him to do and asked him to be.

At the age of five, he already knew how act in public events. He did not throw tantrums nor asked for things that were obviously out of his reach. Instead, he calmly accepted what soon became his, befriended the friends that a prince should befriend, and learned the things he should know in his position.

But no matter how much the strict discipline wanted to engrave itself in Ren’s head, a boy could only be a boy. In his fourteenth birthday, he accidentally cut one of his friend’s palm. He and Yugo had been playing with it after it had been gifted to Ren for his birthday. Yugo had cried quietly soon after, a red puddle forming before him, and though he begged Ren not to tell, the prince felt like it was the responsible thing to do.

When his father smacked him across the face that afternoon in front of everyone in the castle, something snapped in him. It wasn’t like the embarrassment changed him by the next morning, but he did grow quieter, reserved of his own opinion and didn’t ask why he no longer could see Yugo after that.

He never questioned his father’s, the king’s, opinion. He wasn’t taught to question him, rather to find the way to understand why such decisions were made. That’s why Ren didn’t question why he had to have extra classes with the governess instead of playing outside like his cousins.

At some point, he concluded, he understood that being a prince meant to suck it up sometimes.

Instead of afternoons outside under the sun, he had them stuck in the library, learning about geography and history; about war and peace. His feet couldn’t help but tap the floor, hearing one of his older cousins playing with the piano tiles. Even though his body was eager to walk out that room and move along the rhythm next door, he sucked it up and learned more about economic strategies instead.

He sucked it up under raining skies, soaked wet all through his underwear and raising both of his arms in punishment. The anemones around him bloomed nicely, almost mockingly. He sucked it up on endless nights with his vibrating red and throbbing back, reading out loud the words to the old books.

“You’ll later understand why I do the things I do.” The king, had sighed, finishing the rest of his glass of wine. He smacked Ren across his back once more, making the young prince stutter with the words that were barely visible now, as the almost finished candle gave poor lightning to read to, and the tears in his eyes gathered faster that he’d like them to.

It took Ren the next nine years to master the ability to not ask questions, and conclude that he doesn’t really have to understand, but just follow blindly like everyone else does.

“We’re selling you off, son.”

But sometimes, it’s not that easy.

* * *

His palms are cold and sweaty. The servant boy is helping move his luggage onto the carriage, and Ren tries so hard to focus on the floor instead. The servant boy’s shoes are a dirty brown along with his socks, while Ren’s shoes are blue, and his socks white as his recent bleached hair.

 _The boy’s got it worse_ ; he repeats to himself.

Ren hadn’t been sold per se, but the king would not care to say the words in a nicer manner. Their kingdom was currently seeing the worst of their history, getting more poor by the day with the lack of judgement and even more poor decisions that the king had been doing for the past years. Decisions Ren couldn’t do anything else but agree with, even though the voice on the back of his head spoke with reason.

The king had concluded that arranging a marriage with the heir of a different kingdom that represented no threat to their now falling reign would be the best thing to do. The Kawanishi were known for their amazing harvests all year round, they were a considerably new house, with only three generations of Kawanishi so far. Ren had read and heard about them, and objectively speaking, the deal would help his kingdom wonders. He knew why the King chose that family. Nonetheless, the tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered _cause it’s a month away from here_ ever so softly.

Even though he tried in earnest to believe that his father didn’t have any other option than to marry his only son to some strangers, his attempts were all in vain. He had grown up believing he meant something important, that he’ll be the next in line and he should nothing but represent the best of his name.

The sound of his every luggage reminded him that it wasn’t the case anymore.

But who would take the crown now? Would he be able to come back at some point, when all is good again? Ren had not been giving the opportunity to ask which son or daughter of the Kawanishi family he’ll be wedding, and he was too scared to do it at this point, where most of his life and belongings were packed nicely in ten suitcases.

The queen had been the one to come out and say goodbye to him that morning. Her dress was a pastel blue, and her up-do hair, carefully done, couldn’t look anymore flawless.

She had once been an affectionate woman that would read bedtime stories when he was little, and even play with him in his room, under messy fortresses made of sheets. She would walk into the rooms like the sun itself, lighting up the mood and atmosphere altogether.

The woman before him, though, looked lightless. Like a part of her had been ripped apart at some point. Ren couldn’t help but wonder who the woman in front of him was, and where his mother had gone.

“Write us a letter when you get there.” She says, softly, handing him a modest bouquet of daffodils. Ren takes the flowers, expecting some kind of affection following after, but the queen just rests her hands over her pompous dress and smiles like nothing’s really wrong.

The prince wants to despise her. To, for the sake of freeing his mind of mere wonders, demand why wouldn’t she fight for him anymore like she used to do once. He missed the days when he could decide not to confront reality and instead run into her dress and find a safe place there. Dresses slimmer than the one she’s wearing now.

Oh.

“You’re expecting?” He asks once realization hits. Her calm smile doesn’t look that calm anymore, but forced, like she felt obliged to smile and pretend, just like everyone else.

“Your sibling will be a Fall baby, the doctor says.”

“The heir, you mean.” He corrects. It suddenly makes sense to Ren. She frowns in disagreement, catching unto the bitter tone in Ren’s voice. She doesn’t say anything, though, just brings back the same doll-like smile, though gloomier than before. “I just hope you won’t sell off this prince too.” He says last, climbing onto the carriage.

The driver pounds on the horses, and the carriage starts moving and the prince begins his new journey, away from the place he once called home. The daffodils rest besides the prince and the pond of tears he’s slowly creating.

* * *

Ren reached Kawanishi territory only after a month of continuous traveling, and though Ren had been sick and tired of the ever-nauseating movement of the carriage by then, he couldn’t help but look out the small window whenever he had the chance. It was obvious that he no longer was inside the Kawashiri dominions.

His homeland was famous for its high temperature and arid regions, growing extravagant and fruitful plant life that could only withstand that kind of temperature. The Kawanishi territory, however, was known for its low temperatures, and large fauna, with the green lands that didn’t seem to ever end.

It smelt different too, he noticed. Couldn’t pinpoint exactly how, but the forest he caught a glimpse of seemed greener and smellier in a way, like it always rains in this part of the reign, even though it hasn’t rain in the week he has spent traveling inside.

When he finally reached the city, he covered the window as to not be seen. The carriage made plenty noise by itself, but not enough to cover the noise of the hurried metropolis. It sounded like there was music blasting from everywhere, no matter the street. He sneaked peaks outside, watched the façade of the tall buildings.

The people wore thicker clothes, but what caught on Ren’s eyes was that their clothes seemed colorful. The carriage was moving faster despite the commotion he’s apparently making outside ( _move, get out of the way!,_ he hears), and the prince could only see the colors passing by. From red to yellow, purple and pink, it reminded him of his mother’s tulip garden.

The noise finally died down once he reached royal ground.

Coming from a long history of reaching expectations rather than building them, Ren didn’t anticipate for anything in particular. As a curious child, he did wonder how he might be received, but could not spare a second to create any kind of hopes.

If he were coming into the Kawashiri, he and his mother would be the ones to receive their guest. The king would be doing something else, not joining them until later that night where they’d have a fancier dinner than usual. The king, always with a red wine on hand, would crack jokes the table was forced to laugh to, and Ren would eventually go to his happy place to outlast through the evening.

Maybe he would get something of the sort, he reckoned. Maybe no one would be there to receive him but the butler, and he would be escorted to his room so he could rest the day away. Well, now he kind of wanted it to be the second option.

Neither of those options were what really happened.


	2. white rose

**White rose;** innocence.

Everyone’s there. Or, at least it felt like everyone, for the young grey haired prince.

He saw this kind of thing before, once. The king’s younger brother had come to visit when he was around seven years old. The royal family was normally close, most of them living at the castle with him. But this prince had decided to explore the world instead. Ren had not met him until that moment, and it was one to remember.

Everyone’s lined up. All the servants, all the knights, all the dukes and lords. Hell, Ren could swear even the dogs and cats were standing side to side, waiting for him too. The front yard, plagued with what seemed a hundred people is dead quiet, every living thing waiting for Ren to step down his carriage.

The driver seems flustered, attempting more than once to close the door behind the young prince who tried so hard not to crumble down in the spotlight. Did they come to the wrong castle? Were they waiting for someone else and he just happened to arrive at this moment? How did they even know he was arriving today? The weather made it impossible for him to arrive at the exact month that it would normally take, ten days added.

All these questions nested in his mind, but the prince didn’t let them be shown to the hundreds of pairs of eyes that were looking at him with attention. The announcer, who had been quietly standing beside the prince this whole time, finally pronounces, “All hail His Grace, Ren of the Kawashiri House, first of his name.”

Once the announcer finishes talking, everyone bows at the young prince. It’s overwhelming to say the least, he’s slightly trembling, and his mouth feels dry. Now that all heads are down, Ren can finally see everything more clearly. There are violets around the long green yard, the castle seems to be at least eight stories high; and the royal family, bowing less and gracefully than everyone else was, is waiting at the end of the line that is placed for him to walk.

Ren makes sure not to make a fool of himself in front of this many people, covers his shaking hands with each other, so he is extra careful when walking, overly conscious of the attention. Back at his land, there had been a few events of this many people. He wouldn’t attend them all though, the Queen insisting that the young prince should not be exposed.

“Welcome.” He feels exposed though, normally standing secondly, now he’s the most important one, and the Kawanishi King smiles at him.

Beside the King, stands the Queen. She’s a tad smaller than Ren’s mother. But from outside, she looks nice, and the smile she’s gifting him makes him reminisce on the smiles he received in his childhood. Her up-do is done nicely, higher, with some chamomiles braided in between. They were pretty against her brown hair, and Ren didn’t know until now that would be a look a royal would do.

There are a few boys standing beside them, but Ren can only peak quickly before focusing on the matters at hand.

“Thank you for the warm reception, your Grace.” Ren thanks, bowing lightly for the King. How long should he keep down? He wonders. Is there an etiquette in this part of the world he’s not aware of?

“How was the trip? I’m sure you had a good glimpse of our lands.” The King chuckles, almost mockingly. Ren feels a drop of sweat go down the back of his head, and he is about to do it again, talk and nicely word his message for the superior person.

But the Queen beats him to it.

“Stop it” She intervenes, punching the King, lightly. Both of them chuckle, and Ren finds it hard not to show his astonishment at the affection. “Can’t you see the poor child must be tired?”

“I’m alright.” Ren assures, making sure to smile sincerely. His palms are still sweating, and his clothes feel a lot more hot.

“Perfect!” She cheers now, transferring to his side in the blink of an eye. “Come dear, we’re going to celebrate now.”

“Ce-celebrate?”

But the Queen doesn’t hear him anymore, not when everyone starts moving by her command. The knights go back to their assigned places, the servants rush into the castle, and all the unknown lords and dukes of this region hover by in look for a moment to talk to Ren.

Everyone transfers to the back of the castle now, where white tables with beautiful pink mayflowers as centerpieces are waiting for them. Ren tries to keep up with the one-sided conversation the Queen’s having with him, but he can only do so much without panicking.

What do you mean celebration? Ren would imagine he’d get assigned a bedroom by now, introduced to his future spouse and get done with the whole thing. But his arrival must be some big deal, as he now notices everyone’s using their best clothes, and though the prince’s clothes are all royal, he feels weirdly underdressed, or… out-dressed.

Ren gets introduced with various lords now, and as he tries to remember their names and occupancy, some of his attention keeps on switching to a pink haired boy a few meters away from them.

 _No_ , Ren thinks. He cannot get interested in anyone, not when there’s someone waiting for him. Although he hasn’t met the person yet and things are mostly formal, it would not sit right with him.

Nothing sits right with him at the moment, if he were to be truthful. It’s a new scenario for him, these are new people, he’s out of his comfort zone in every single sense, and he must try his hardest to keep up a good face and don’t let the panic slip in.

He cannot let them see his trembling heart, only the hard-stirred effort.

At some point, one of the princes (Ren can only assume by the looks of his clothes and age) intervenes the current conversation Ren hasn’t been listening to at all.

“Mother, Ren seems overwhelmed.”

The Queen turns to him now, and Ren doesn’t remember anything past that point, fainting immediately.

* * *

When he comes back to his senses, he’s lying down, and his forehead feels wet and cold.

Surely, there is a piece of cloth over his head, he realizes once he opens his eyes. He’s inside the castle now, and the tapestry around him is decorated with white roses. Ren allows himself a second to breathe before thinking on the embarrassment he must be right now. He hadn’t realized his energy had gone way down ever since he arrived, and the pressure must’ve been the last straw.

“You’re awake.”

There’s a boy sitting across the room. It’s the pink haired boy he saw before. He’s looking at Ren with a prominent frown over his eyes, munching on the inside of his mouth. Ren stares for a second longer than what’s considered polite, but now in a close area and closer, the boy looks cute.

“Sorry about that.” Ren sighs, sitting on the bed now. The motion makes his head pound, and he can’t help but groan in pain. He’s about to ask for a glass of water, when the boy stands up to bring it to him.

“Drink.” He orders. He doesn’t sound friendly, nor hostile, and Ren has too much in his hands right now to figure out what’s with the attitude.

“Thanks,” he says instead, and sips on the fresh water. “Where’s—”

“Everyone’s outside.” The boy cuts him. “At your party.”

“My party?” He repeats. _Why is it my party?_

“I wonder the same thing.” The boy answers. Ren must’ve thought out loud. “Who are you?”

“I’m the prince Ren, from the Kawa—”

“No, I know your name.” The boy moves back and sits down where he was before. “What I mean is, what’s your business here?”

Ren frowns. Although his head still feels like a heavy dead weight over his neck, he doesn’t need to think too much to figure out that there’s something… odd here. He’s not a dumb prince. Something’s missing here, and Ren doesn’t feel like disclosing information that might not be divulged yet.

“I didn’t catch your name.” He answers instead.

“Because I haven’t told you.” The boy says, aloof. Ren catches on the tone of his voice, noticing that the boy is not glad he’s here, and he doesn’t understand the reason behind such sentiment.

“Would you tell me now?” He asks, patiently.

Ren’s not one to get angry or desperate easily. He has dealt with his father’s temper for twenty-four years now, so this little dander is nothing, really. No one here knows Ren, at least not over the title he holds, so it’s not like he’s got it against the prince.

The boy puffs, and after seconds of Ren drinking on his water like he had the entire time of the world (which he doesn’t), he finally says, “Junki.”

“And your house?”

“I answered your question. Answer mine.” The boy retorts. He crosses his arms and puts on a hard face. Ren’s mouth falters for a second. He almost laughed. Not that the boy, Junki, looked ridiculous, but rather cute.

“I don’t know your position in this context, which is why—”

“Tak—oh, you’re awake.”

The door opens abruptly by a brown-haired boy. He doesn’t read the tension in the room, looks and sounds hurried to get Ren out of there.

“Are you fine now, prince?” The new boy says. He smiles carefully, and steps into the room. Junki, who is still sitting, looks alarmed.

“Yes.” Ren answers. The small talk somehow made Ren feel a little bit better. Although he doesn’t feel completely fine, Ren doesn’t think he would faint again. At least not if he eats something soon. “Thank you—?”

It takes the new boy a second and, “oh, Kono Junki, your Grace.”

Ren chuckles. He tries oh so badly not to laugh out loud, but the smile still slips by, and Junki (the second one) looks confused.

“Thank you, Junki.” Ren thanks, but looking at the pink haired boy. “Would you walk me outside?” Junki agrees, making space before the door.

Ren sneaks a glance at the boy. He’s red up to his ears, and Ren thinks the colors fits him, before he’s out of the room. 


End file.
